


Riconosco il tuo profumo

by padgelm



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Festival di Sanremo, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Trust, a bit of smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padgelm/pseuds/padgelm
Summary: “È perché mi fido di te. E riconosco il tuo profumo”“Promettimi che il nostro cerchio non si chiuderà mai. Promettimi che ci ameremo sempre, tutti i giorni, come il primo”“Te lo prometto”





	Riconosco il tuo profumo

A Ermal non piaceva essere toccato. E questo Fabrizio l’aveva capito.

L’aveva capito subito, fin dai primi tempi, quando loro ancora non si conoscevano. L’aveva osservato, analizzato. Ma Ermal era ermetico, chiuso. Una cassaforte.

L’aveva capito a Sanremo 2017. Sempre il più distante dalla folla, sempre il più silenzioso. Aveva pensato fosse antipatico. Stava sulle sue perché _se la tirava_. Sì, lui era perfetto e non permetteva a nessuno di sporcarlo avvicinandosi.

Ma era quando qualcuno amichevolmente gli aveva tirato una pacca sulla spalla che aveva capito. Aveva visto il panico. Aveva visto uno scatto. L’aveva visto irrigidirsi e balbettare. Poi se n’era andato. Sparito.

Avrebbe voluto fermarlo e parlargli. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo. Ma non lo conosceva. Sarebbe risultato solamente invadente.

Quella sera stessa aveva cantato. Che era un grande autore lo sapeva, già lo stimava, ma quelle parole. In quel testo c’era la chiave. Lui stava soffrendo. Stava portandosi dietro ferite mai completamente chiuse. C’era una sofferenza in lui, appena sotto la pelle, che lo incuriosiva.

Fabrizio era sempre stato una persona curiosa. Ma con i rapporti umani era un disastro. Troppo timido, troppo impacciato. Però con Ermal ci avrebbe provato. Avrebbe fatto uno sforzo.

Vedeva in lui qualcosa di simile a sé. Un passato difficile da superare, un’immagine da mantenere, un ruolo da ricoprire. Forse insieme sarebbe stato più facile.

La sera della finale la tensione era palpabile. Ognuno aveva un atteggiamento diverso: chi si riscaldava la voce, chi camminava avanti e indietro, chi sbatteva nervosamente i piedi a terra. E poi c’era Ermal. Lui che, seduto in un angolo, _perché gli angoli sono il nascondiglio perfetto per le ansie_ , si torturava le dita. Poi si era alzato, aveva sospirato, e se n’era andato.

Fabrizio l’aveva seguito. Non sapeva nemmeno lui bene perché, ma era convinto che l’altro avesse bisogno di aiuto.

L’aveva trovato appena fuori l’uscita d’emergenza, con le dita tremanti che tentava di rollare una sigaretta.

“Vuoi una sigaretta? Ho un pacchetto nuovo”. Come primo approccio non era un granché, ma ci aveva provato.

“Sì, grazie. È la tensione per la finale che rende tutto più complicato”

Gli porse il pacchetto e l’altro prese una sigaretta tra le dita. “Grazie, ne avevo proprio bisogno”

“Ma figurati”. Come si fa a fare conversazione? “Allora... come trovi questa edizione?”

“Sanremo è sempre una grande macchina. Anche se sembra sempre troppo grande e io mi sento sempre troppo piccolo”

“Non dovresti. Hai una canzone davvero bella”

“Lo credi sul serio?”, chiese Ermal illuminandosi. Perché sì, i complimenti fanno sempre piacere, ma se a farteli è _Fabrizio Moro_ allora è diverso.

“Certo! È sincera e vera. Anche l’arrangiamento mi piace”

 _Sincera. Vera._ Aveva capito che nel testo c’era tutta la sua vita? E se la sua fosse tutta pietà? Sì, il solito artista con una vita difficile. Solo questo. “Io torno dentro. Ci becchiamo in giro”. E se n’era andato. Forse troppo di fretta. Forse in modo scortese. Ma l’idea che qualcuno potesse star leggendogli l’anima l’aveva messo in soggezione.

Fabrizio era rimasto su quello scalino, impassibile. Cosa aveva sbagliato? Era stato troppo invadente? Non voleva farsi gli affari suoi, voleva solo _parlare._ Sì, parlare. Continuò a rimuginarci su, mentre la sigaretta che teneva tra le dita si consumava. Si era quasi dimenticato di trovarsi a Sanremo, della gara, della sua canzone. Quello strano ragazzo, in qualche modo, l’aveva incuriosito.

Ermal nel frattempo si era chiuso in bagno, con il respiro corto. _Perché sono venuto a Sanremo. Perché ho portato una canzone così personale. Perché perché perché._

Mise i polsi sotto il getto d’acqua fredda e rimase così per diversi minuti. Poi fu costretto ad uscire. Di lì a poco sarebbe toccato a lui.

“Buona fortuna Ermal”

“Grazie Fabrizio”

Alla fine, si classificò terzo. E questo voleva dire solo una cosa: confusione. Ogni due metri qualcuno che lo fermava per fargli i complimenti. Mani sudate, invadenza, zero spazio personale. Il caldo sembrava opprimente. L’ossigeno sembrava essere stato risucchiato da qualche tubo invisibile.

“Ehi Ermal, ti va una sigaretta?”. Perché Fabrizio l’aveva capito, ancora una volta, che aveva bisogno di aiuto.

Ermal non rispose, si limitò a seguirlo. Una volta fuori si appoggiò al muro, per poi rannicchiarsi con le gambe al petto. Occhi chiusi, testa reclinata, respiro irregolare.

Fabrizio non si era avvicinato. Avrebbe solamente peggiorato la situazione. Gli porse solamente una bottiglia d’acqua, qualche minuto dopo, quando la crisi sembrava essere superata.

“Grazie”

“Non ho fatto niente di speciale, non ringraziarmi. Piuttosto, stai meglio?”

“Sì, credo”

“Ti ho visto in difficoltà dentro. Ho pensato avessi bisogno di uscire”. Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso gentile. Gli sembrava di star parlando con uno dei suoi figli, dopo un incubo. Perché in quel momento Ermal sembrava davvero un bambino. Fragile, insicuro, spaventato.

“Come hai...?”

“Come ho fatto a capirlo? So riconoscere gli attacchi di panico quando li vedo”

“Ne soffri anche tu?”

“Da quando ho avuto i bambini no. Prima sì, però. Ne ho sofferto per anni”

“Mi dispiace”

“Ma ti pare? Ti aiuto a tirarti su, dammi una mano”

Gli occhi del riccio saettarono dalla mano tesa di Fabrizio alle sue ginocchia, ripetutamente. _Non ti succede niente se ti fai aiutare. Non vuole farti del male._

“Scusami... io. Mi dispiace, sono uno stupido. Non volevo invadere il tuo spazio”

Ma inaspettatamente la mano l’aveva afferrata ed ora si trovava in piedi davanti a lui. “Grazie”. E non era solo _grazie_ , era qualcosa di più. Aveva permesso a un estraneo di toccarlo. Non era mai successo, in trentacinque anni di vita.

 

***

 

L’estate era arrivata. E insieme ad essa il caldo afoso, i concerti, le radio. Ma stava andando tutto a gonfie vele, per entrambi.

Non si erano più incontrati dopo febbraio. Si sarebbero rivisti quella sera, ad uno dei numerosi eventi a cui erano stati invitati. Non lo avrebbero mai ammesso, ma in qualche strano modo si erano mancati.

Fabrizio, per Ermal, era stata l’unica eccezione. L’unico uomo a cui aveva permesso di toccarlo. Invece Fabrizio considerava Ermal come un’anima fragile e sola. Sembrava di rivedere una parte di sé stesso in lui. Sì, il Fabrizio dei primi anni. Ma se c’era riuscito lui a risalire, ci sarebbe riuscito anche Ermal. E lui se l’era ripromesso, l’avrebbe aiutato.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono nel backstage. E, come in un film, tutto quello che c’era intorno smise di importare. Il tempo si era fermato, il rumore anche. C’erano solo loro due e le loro gambe che, come molle, si mossero per raggiungersi. 

Parlarono del più e del meno, dei loro tour, dei progetti futuri, di loro stessi.

“Ultimamente sto ricevendo tante mail dai miei fan preoccupati per la sicurezza ai concerti”

“Anche io. È terribile quello che è successo a Manchester”

“Sentirsi minacciati dove l’unica cosa che si dovrebbe provare è gioia. È orribile”

“Ma non dobbiamo farci vincere dalla paura. La musica va oltre a questo”

“Senti Ermal, ho una proposta da farti”

E gli raccontò dell’idea che aveva avuto in quei mesi. Voleva mettere a punto una canzone che fosse una fotografia del momento storico. Qualcosa che sì, partiva da un avvenimento tragico come un attentato, ma che avrebbe portato speranza. _Una danza contro la paura_.

Ed Ermal aveva accettato subito, senza pensarci due volte. Era convinto che avrebbero lavorato bene assieme. Dopotutto, erano simili.

 

***

 

Ermal si era svegliato presto quella mattina. Si trovava a Roma per un’intervista e con Fabrizio si erano accordati per vedersi nel pomeriggio, a casa sua.

Era nervoso, a dirla tutta. Nervoso perché non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Se all’inizio aveva pensato che sarebbe stato semplice, visti i caratteri compatibili, ora aveva paura di non riuscire a mettersi in discussione. Aveva sempre scritto da solo, per se stesso. Ora avrebbe dovuto condividere idee, cambiarle se sbagliate, provare e riprovare.

I primi momenti erano stati imbarazzanti. Non sapeva dove andare, come muoversi. Ma Fabrizio, vedendolo spaesato, lo aveva messo subito a suo agio. Ed Ermal gliene fu grato. Silenziosamente grato.

Aveva portato con sé la chitarra e la stava suonando pigramente quando il suo cellulare aveva iniziato a suonare.

“Che fai, non rispondi?”

“No”

“Ma magari è importante”

“No, non lo è. Sarebbero sempre gli stessi discorsi triti e ritriti che non portano da nessuna parte”. Aveva smesso di suonare e si era alzato in piedi, innervosito.

“Scusami, non volevo farmi gli affari tuoi. Ma c’è qualcosa che non va?”

“No, va tutto alla grande”. Ermal aveva risposto sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi di circostanza, quelli che sì, sollevano gli angoli della bocca, ma che in realtà in sé non portano nulla di felice.

“Ermal... lo vedo che stai mentendo. Ma se non vuoi parlarne, non ti sforzerò. Sappi solo che ti ascolterei volentieri, in caso tu cambiassi idea”

“Abbiamo una canzone da scrivere”

“Al diavolo anche la canzone. Non abbiamo nessuna scadenza”. _E poi vederti così mi fa male_. Ma questo non glielo aveva detto. “Se hai bisogno di una spalla, sono qui”

E l’altro si era fidato di lui. Lui, che non si fidava mai di nessuno, stava confidandogli tutti i suoi problemi degli ultimi mesi. Le cose che con Silvia andavano male, il sentirsi sempre inadeguato, non riuscire ad apprezzare le piccole cose. Dal punto di vista artistico andava tutto bene, ma non si può vivere solo di quello, no?

“So come ti senti, perché sto passando le stesse cose. Anche io ho chiuso con la mia compagna non troppo tempo fa. Ma se posso darti un consiglio: lascia andare. È inutile portare avanti una storia solo per il terrore di rimanere soli. Farà male, ai primi tempi farà malissimo, non te lo nascondo. Ma credimi se ti dico se ti fai più del male ad ostinarti ad andare avanti”

“Per quanto riguarda il sentirsi inadeguato... beh. È da quando sono bambino che mi sento fuori posto. Mi sembra sempre di essere nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Ma poi guardo negli occhi i miei figli e mi rendo conto di averla fatta qualcosa di buono. Ermal le cose belle sono ovunque, basta saperle vedere. E se non sei capace, ti aiuto io”

Ermal aveva sollevato lo sguardo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi. Di amici ne aveva, ma nessuno mai l’aveva capito così bene come Fabrizio. Si conoscevano da poco, eppure era come se si conoscessero da una vita.

“È dopo aver ascoltato il tuo brano di Sanremo mi sono accorto di quanto tu sia una persona forte. Ma essere forte non vuol dire non potersi permettere di cedere. Io non ti conosco, non so come sia stata la tua vita fino ad ora, ma una cosa te la voglio dire: tu sei un sopravvissuto, proprio come me. Concediti di crollare, ogni tanto. Se ti serve una mano a rialzarti poi io sono qui per te”

A quel punto il riccio non si era più trattenuto. Aveva iniziato a piangere. E per quanto possa sembrare un’azione banale, per un carattere come il suo, sempre pronto a sorreggere ma mai a cedere, era una liberazione. Fabrizio lo lasciò fare, senza interromperlo.

“Posso avvicinarmi?”

“Sì”, aveva risposto l’altro, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

Fabrizio fece l’azzardo di toccargli i capelli, cosa che fece scattare un’azione involontaria dell’altro, che l’aveva allontanato bruscamente.

“Scusami, non lo faccio”

“No... rifallo”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Per favore”

E Fabrizio si era ritrovato così, con le dita sempre inanellate ad accarezzare i ricci scomposti dell’altro. Era un tocco leggero, delicato. Delle semplici carezze. Poi era sprofondato di più, accarezzandogli lo scalpo. Ed Ermal gli aveva sorriso, consapevole di aver trovato un amico. Consapevole di non essere più solo. Consapevole che _non tutti gli uomini vogliono ferire._

 

***

 

Poi era arrivato Sanremo 2018. Il luogo da cui tutto era iniziato.

Il loro rapporto si era evoluto. Aver scritto quel pezzo assieme li aveva legati con un filo indissolubile. Dove c’era Ermal c’era Fabrizio, dove c’era Fabrizio c’era Ermal.

Si consideravano amici, compari. Ma erano più di questo. Non sapevano nemmeno definirsi. Due anime affini, due compagni.

Ma se fossero stati più di questo? E se le volte in cui Ermal si svegliava con il sorriso, dopo aver sognato l’altro, fossero più di un semplice “ti voglio bene, ti penso e sei nei miei sogni”? E se l’illuminarsi degli occhi di Fabrizio dopo un messaggio di Ermal fosse più di un “sono felice di sentirti?” Non se lo sarebbero mai confessato però. Troppo insicuri, troppo spaventati da un sentimento così nuovo.

Si sarebbero accontentati di un’amicizia. Bellissima, rassicurante e sincera. Solo amici, niente di più.

Ma quando si incontrarono nella città ligure, tutti i buoni propositi finirono al vento. Si erano corsi incontro, letteralmente, lasciando cadere le borse che tenevano in mano. Si erano stretti, mani sui fianchi e sulla schiena, vicini come se non avessero bisogno di ossigeno per respirare.

“Mi sei mancato”

“Anche tu”

Avevano parlato tanto. Ogni momento libero era per loro: una sigaretta insieme, un caffè, una semplice chiacchierata dietro le quinte. Era tutto molto più leggero e sopportabile, da quando erano assieme. Sì, era pur sempre una gara, ma era anche un’intera settimana per loro. Supporto, aiuto, sostegno: entrambi ne avevano bisogno.

Ma come sempre, la felicità è leggera e rischia di venire spazzata via in un lampo. Dopo l’euforia della prima esibizione, disastro: accusa di plagio.

Entrambi videro crollare davanti a sé ogni certezza. C’era chi lo dava meno nell’occhio, come Fabrizio, e chi, dissimulando, ne era completamente distrutto.

Non aveva voluto parlarne Ermal quella sera. Aveva preferito ritirarsi in camera, da solo. E pensava. Pensava a come la sua immagine, dopo tutti gli anni che ci erano voluti per costruire, sarebbe potuta venire macchiata per sempre per un’inezia come quella. E se nessuno avesse più voluto sentire parlare di lui? Era relativamente nuovo, nella scena musicale. Certo, per gli addetti ai lavori il suo nome non era una novità, ma era il palco la sua vera casa. E se il pubblico avesse continuato a vederlo come un truffatore? Questa paura lo stava consumando alla stessa velocità con cui lui consumava il pacchetto di sigarette al davanzale.

Fabrizio intanto se ne stava in stanza, camminando avanti e indietro. Era incazzato. Come potevano pensare che lui, autore di successo, avesse avuto bisogno di un mezzo ignobile come il plagio? Gli ci era voluto tanto per affermarsi: anni di gavetta, sudore e fatica. Non ci stava a farsi trattare così. Stare da solo lo stava facendo stare ancora peggio. Lasciò quindi la camera per raggiungere quella del riccio.

“Ermal, posso?”

“Vieni dentro, è aperto”

Ermal se ne stava in pigiama, con i ricci scompigliati, a fumare. Era piegato con i gomiti sul davanzale, con l’aria fredda di inizio febbraio a fendergli il viso.

“Hai un’aria orribile. Stai bene?”

“Sì, sto bene. Non ti preocc-“. Un conato di vomito. Completamente sbiancato. Era poi sparito in bagno, di corsa.

Fabrizio l’aveva seguito e l’aveva aiutato a sorreggere la testa. L’altro tremava, scosso dai rigurgiti e il moro pregava solo che stesse meglio. Una decina di minuti dopo l’aveva aiutato a rialzarsi, accompagnandolo in camera.

“Non ci provare. Fumando peggiori solo la situazione. Siediti qui a letto e riposati”

“Non sono stanco per niente, sono solo incazzato”

“Allora per favore, ascoltami. Posso sedermi qui con te?”

“Certo che puoi”

“Senti Ermal... mi dispiace. È solo colpa mia. Sono stato io ad avere l’idea della canzone e sono stato io a volerti coinvolgere. Mi dispiace così tanto che a causa mia tu stia passando queste ore di inferno. Vorrei non averlo mai fatto. Mi sento responsabile, capisci?”

“L’idea sarà stata tua, ma la canzone è nostra. Siamo qui insieme. È inutile dividersi la colpa: dobbiamo prendere le cose come vengono. Avremmo tutto il tempo per rifarci. Domani abbiamo la conferenza stampa, spiegheremo per bene le nostre ragioni e sono sicuro andrà tutto bene”

“So quanto questo pesi per te. Lo vedo come stai. Sei spaventato, pallido, tremi. Lo so che l’ansia ti sta divorando, non fare l’eroe. Ma confido in te, in noi. Soprattutto, confido nella canzone. Ti prometto che ne varrà la pena, alla fine del viaggio”

“Ti prometto una cosa anch’io”

“Non devi promettermi niente”

“Sì, invece. Ti prometto che in pubblico farò per te quello che tu fai per me in privato. Sai raccogliere i pezzi di un’anima stanca come la mia e io non so proprio come ringraziarti. Posso solo prometterti di fare lo stesso per te, davanti ai riflettori. So come sei fatto, ho imparato a conoscerti. So che non te la cavi bene con questo genere di cose. Lascia che lo faccia io per te. Lascia che per te io sia un porto, e che tu sia il mio. Quando si spegneranno le luci, tornerò ad essere l’Ermal che conosci”

“Ho paura di aver rovinato tutto. Ho paura di aver rovinato te. Mi fa male vederti così”

“Sono stato peggio e mi sono sempre rialzato”

“Lo so, ma-“

“No, davvero Fabrizio. Lascia correre. Io mi fido di te”

“Anche io mi fido di te”

E avevano fatto bene a fidarsi. La canzone aveva vinto il sessantottesimo festival di Sanremo e presto sarebbero partiti per Lisbona.

L’abbraccio che si erano dati sul palco chiudeva il cerchio. _“Hai visto, ne valeva la pena”_.

Ma c’era qualcosa rimasto in sospeso: il bacio che si erano dati in preda all’euforia dopo essersi ritirati nella camera di Ermal. Era stato un bacio irruento, bisognoso. Complici anche i fumi dell'alcol che avevano bevuto in quantità quella sera.

Cosa significava? Era un semplice contatto, fugace, dettato dal momento o nascondeva un sentimento più profondo? Non ne parlarono mai, nemmeno quando si separarono per tornare alle loro vite movimentate, tra instore e varie interviste.

 

***

 

Se Sanremo era sembrato loro caotico, l’Eurovision lo era molto di più.

Mille prove, altrettanti incontri, interviste. Provavano ogni singola cosa: gli ingressi in arena, le disposizioni dietro le quinte, gli strumenti. Ogni cosa doveva essere perfetta.

 

_Fabrì, sei sveglio? Posso venire in stanza da te?_

[01:37]

 

_Ti aspetto_

[01:38]

 

“Va tutto bene?”. Fabrizio era preoccupato. Temeva che l’altro stesse male, che avesse bisogno di lui.

“Certo, sì. Alla grande”

“E quindi che ci fai qui?”

“Ho bisogno di parlarti”

“È per il bacio di Sanremo? Se è per quello io non volevo forzarti. Mi dispiace, era solo l’adrenalina del momento”

“Sì... va bene”. _Anche io volevo baciarti. Volevo che le tue labbra non si staccassero dalle mie. Volevo sentirti, sentirti addosso_

“Quindi, amici come prima? Non voglio che pensi che io abbia secondi fini con te”. _E invece li ho, perché quando ti vedo, baciarti è la cosa migliore che mi venga in mente di fare_

“Certo. Ora torno in camera. Buonanotte”. E se n’era andato, forse troppo frettolosamente. Non voleva che il discorso prendesse quella piega: lui si stava innamorando di Fabrizio e questo gli aveva fatto intendere che i suoi sentimenti non fossero per nulla ricambiati. Un bacio? Che sarà mai! Chissà quanti ne avrà baciati prima di lui.

Ma se da una parte c’era Ermal a rimuginare sulla conversazione appena avvenuta, dall’altra c’era Fabrizio ad affondare la testa nel cuscino. Perché aveva detto quelle cose? Quale euforia del momento? _Sono un coglione. Un enorme coglione_.

Nei giorni successivi, sembravano essere regrediti. Parlavano, ma interagivano meno. Si toccavano di rado, scherzavano poco, se non davanti alle telecamere. Sembravano due adolescenti in preda a una cotta estiva: entrambi innamorati, ma troppo timorosi per confessarlo.

Ma la sera della finale, spazzò via ogni dubbio. Un quinto posto meritato, _forse avrebbero meritato di più_ , ma a loro poco importava. Erano arrivati alla gente e quello era il loro scopo.

Seguì una serata di festeggiamenti, tra musica e alcool, che si protrasse fino a notte fonda.

Passare anche l’ultima notte assieme venne automatico.

Anche baciarsi venne automatico. Un intrecciarsi di lingue e labbra, uno scambio di saliva e morsi che tutto era tranne che casto.

Le mani del moro erano già sulla giacca di Ermal, che venne lasciata cadere a terra. _Mi dispiace Fabio, si rovinerà ma è per una buona causa_. Poi fu la volta della camicia, i cui bottoni vennero aperti con impazienza. Eccola lì la pelle dell’altro. Quante volte aveva sognato di toccarla, baciarla, marchiarla. E ora poteva farlo, finalmente.

Le sue mani calde su quei fianchi appena pronunciati. Pelle morbida, nivea, ricoperta di brividi. Gli fece inclinare la testa, tirandogli leggermente i capelli. Era il sapore che aveva immaginato. Passò la lingua dalla scapola alla mascella, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto per risucchiare qualche lembo di pelle.

Ermal fremeva sotto quel tocco. Allungò le mani verso il cavallo dei pantaloni dell’altro, trovandolo rigonfio, come il suo. Lo fece avvicinare, allargando leggermente le gambe e portando i bacini a contatto.

Solo gemiti, baci bagnati e mani affamate.

Si staccarono per guardarsi in viso: occhi liquidi d’eccitazione, labbra rosse e capelli scompigliati. Se il sesso avesse avuto bisogno di una spiegazione, l’avrebbe trovata tra quelle quattro mura.

Fabrizio si portò poi in ginocchio, di fronte all’altro, che già non resisteva più. Percorse la lunghezza delle sue gambe, fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione, che liberò poi sfilando la cintura dai passanti e lasciando scivolare alle caviglie ogni centimetro di tessuto in eccesso.

Ed eccolo lì, nudo, alla sua mercè. Prese a baciargli le cosce, risalendo fino all’inguine e affondando il viso nel pube. Era eccitato, poteva percepirlo dalla durezza del suo sesso che ora svettava davanti a lui. Lo prese in bocca, lentamente, facendo scivolare la pelle che ancora in parte lo ricopriva. Passò la lingua più volte  sulla cappella, sentendola inumidirsi, per poi percorrerne tutta la lunghezza, seguendo la vena con la punta della lingua.

Poi lo prese in bocca, affondando più volte, mentre l’altro emetteva dei sospiri sempre più profondi. Quando lo fece scivolare interamente in sé, l’altro si lasciò andare ad un gemito.

Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo, per essere sicuro che l’altro lo stesse guardando. Portò poi le mani sui suoi fianchi, facendolo muovere a ritmo nella sua bocca. Si stava letteralmente facendo penetrare. Teneva la bocca aperta, da cui ogni tanto un rivolo di saliva usciva e finiva per incastrarsi nella barba, e gli occhi fissi sull’altro. Gli prese le mani, portandole nei suoi capelli. Voleva che capisse che voleva essere guidato. _Prendimi, usami, muovimi al tuo ritmo._ Recepito il messaggio, l’altro prese a muovere il viso dell’uomo ritmo delle spinte del suo bacino. Poteva sentire le pareti della gola dell’altro attorno al suo cazzo, che era sempre più sensibile e rigonfio. Era quasi al limite e fece per spostarsi, ma l’altro lo tenne stretto a sé. _Vieni qui, vieni così. Vieni dentro di me_.

L’orgasmo gli fece vacillare le gambe. Tremava e gemeva, senza ritegno. Non c’era più pudore, c’era solo la voglia che bruciava.

Fabrizio poi si era alzato, lasciando un paio di baci al ventre teso del riccio.

“Scopami, ti prego. Prendimi come tu hai preso me fino ad ora”

Ermal si era sdraiato supino, piantando i talloni nel materasso e aspettando con impazienza l’altro. Fabrizio aveva poi iniziato a prepararlo, con un sapiente lavoro di dita e saliva. Solo così riusciva già a fargli toccare le stelle.

Quando con una spinta entrò in lui, il piacere scaturito dal contatto fece gemere entrambi. Si muoveva delicatamente, per non ferirlo. Un movimento costante, lento, fino a quando non sentì le carni dell’altro cedere alle sue dimensioni. Prese poi a pomparlo con più foga, affondando e spingendo fino a farlo pregare di non smettere mai.

Ma lui si era staccato, sollevando non poche proteste. “Girati, adesso facciamo sul serio”.

E riprese a scoparlo, questa volta con più violenza. Il rumore della pelle che si scontrava riempiva la stanza, assieme agli acuti di Ermal, a cui Fabrizio aveva iniziato a colpire la prostata con colpi secchi e decisi. Si era poi chinato su di lui, afferrandolo per le spalle. Aveva percorso la sua schiena, graffiandola, per arrivare alle natiche, che colpì con il palmo aperto.

“Sì, fottimi. Più forte Brì, più forte”

Alla fine venne anche Fabrizio, con un verso roco. Uscì poi dal corpo dell’altro, mentre alcune gocce di sperma andavano a sporcargli le cosce.

Si sdraiarono vicini, nel letto, sudati e stanchi.

“Non è adrenalina questa Ermal, non lo è per niente”

“Neanche per me. Non lo era nemmeno quel bacio”

E si addormentarono così, con la consapevolezza che l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro era finalmente ricambiato.

 

***

 

E poi era arrivato Trento.

Avevano aspettato quel giorno per mesi. L’avevano sognato, pianificato, fremendo d'impazienza. Con i tour e i vari impegni, non riuscivano mai a vedersi. Si scrivevano, si chiamavano, ma questo non era minimamente paragonabile ad un vero contatto.

La prima reunion dopo mesi. Finalmente avrebbero cantato di nuovo, insieme, su un palco. Un palco, dove per la prima volta si erano conosciuti. Ed ora avrebbero chiuso un cerchio, nuovamente su un palco.

Avevano progettato tutto, ma una cosa non l’avevano tenuta in considerazione: il treno. Il treno che, intralciandoli, aveva deciso di ritardare.

Aveva dovuto provare da solo Ermal, in quel caldo pomeriggio di settembre, quando l’unica cosa che aspettava era abbracciare Fabrizio. Anche Fiorella l’aveva visto distratto e glielo aveva fatto notare, divertita, dietro le quinte.

“Non vedi l’ora di vederlo, eh?”

“È per la scaletta. Poi lui va in paranoia quando non sa cosa deve fare”

“Certo, sì, _la scaletta_. Comunque hai finito di aspettare, è appena arrivato”

Ermal nemmeno ci provò a trattenerlo il sorriso alla vista dell’altro. Era bello come il sole, nonostante il volto imbronciato per i piani che erano dovuti, per forza di cose, cambiare.

L’aveva poi accompagnato in hotel, a lasciare la piccola valigia e a rinfrescarsi. O, principalmente, per poterlo baciare indisturbato.

“Mi sei mancato come l’aria”

“Anche tu. Il treno sembrava metterci una vita intera ad arrivare. Sarà che ogni minuto passato lontano da te vale come mille anni”

La serata era andata bene, nonostante la mancata scaletta e le prove saltate. Fabrizio aveva guardato Ermal esibirsi. Quanta forza aveva quell’uomo, non sembrava mai esser stanco. Saltava, cantava, incitava il pubblico a seguirlo. Un uragano in un corpo da uomo.

Poi era arrivato il momento del duetto. Un fugace abbraccio appena salito sul palco e poi via con la loro canzone. Ci misero la stessa forza di sempre, ma forse più convinzione. Emergency era lì per loro, e loro erano lì per Emergency. Non era più una semplice canzone, non era più solo loro. Sarebbe stata anche di chi avesse ricevuto un aiuto, grazie ai proventi. Avrebbero fatto qualcosa di concreto. D’altronde, _non era la loro storia._

Finito di cantare Ermal inaspettatamente passò un braccio attorno al collo dell’altro stringendolo in un abbraccio. Si erano poi separati: il riccio aveva lasciato il palco a Fabrizio, che l’avrebbe riempito con la sua voce.

Cantò diversi pezzi, ma aggiunse anche Sono Solo Parole. Non era preventivata, ma sapeva quanto Ermal amasse quella canzone. Silenziosamente gliela stava dedicando ed Ermal, con un sorriso ebete stampato sul volto, lo ascoltava da dietro le quinte. L’aveva capito che quella canzone era per lui, non poteva essergli più grato di così.

Poi se ne andarono assieme, raggiungendo l’hotel in cui entrambi avrebbero pernottato quella notte

“Mi hai sorpreso prima, sul palco”

“Io? Perché?”

“Perché per una volta sei stato tu ad abbracciare me. E non il contrario. Sembra banale, ma per me conta molto. E pensare che fino a sette mesi fa nemmeno ti facevi sfiorare”

Ermal aveva sollevato il capo dal petto dell’altro, dov’era appoggiato. “È perché mi fido di te. E riconosco il tuo profumo”

“Promettimi che il nostro cerchio non si chiuderà mai. Promettimi che ci ameremo sempre, tutti i giorni, come il primo”

“Te lo prometto”

Poi si addormentarono, innamorati e felici di poter condividere un pezzo di anima con qualcuno di simile a sé.

 


End file.
